<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Nothing Without You by The_Lonely_Writer1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811783">I'm Nothing Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Writer1/pseuds/The_Lonely_Writer1'>The_Lonely_Writer1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gotta feelin 'bout a headline [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious David Jacobs, Bad Flirting, Bad attempts at accents, Bisexual Jack Kelly, David Jacobs Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious David Jacobs, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Jack Kelly, two idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Writer1/pseuds/The_Lonely_Writer1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David's heart pounds in his chest as he stares at Jack just waiting for his reaction, no matter what it is he knows that this isn't something they can come back from. From here on out their lives have changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gotta feelin 'bout a headline [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Nothing Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This picks up right from the end of "Same Old Song and Dance" if you haven't read that you may not understand this work so I suggest reading that first! </p><p>TW: Homophobia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every part of David's body aches, he can't seem to get comfortable on his bed no matter how hard he tries, to be fair the bandages carefully wrapped around his body aren't helping his comfort level. He doesn't now why he's complaining because he doesn't really have the right to complain, he's lucky to be alive right now. That's what everyone kept telling him at least so now while he's laying in bed he tries to convince himself that it's the truth. It was luck that Jack found him. It was luck that the police just so happened to follow him. It was luck that he had suffered just a few broken ribs, a sprained ankle, broken nose, busted lip, black eyes. David was <strong><em>lucky.</em></strong> </p><p>But he doesn't feel lucky at all, because now that he's home his family is all too attentive, Les talks to him rapidly when he comes home from work, Sarah is often at his bedside reading books to him or the day's newspaper, his father comes by and wishes him a speedy recovery every morning before heading out to look for a new job, his mother visits each morning as she brings him breakfast or lunch or dinner or whatever he could possibly need- he's supposed to be resting right now but David feels like he's going to go crazy being cooped up in bed for one day more. He knows that his family is afraid, he still hasn't exactly told them <em>why</em> Oscar and Morris attacked him. David hasn't told anyone, not even Jack.</p><p>Of course it would be hard to tell Jack anything because Jack hasn't been around, Les hasn't seen him either. The last time he saw Jack was in the alleyway, when he thought that he was going to die alone, but then Jack had come out of nowhere like one of the fairytale heroes David loved to read about when he was younger, a knight in shining armor to save the damsel in distress. Except in the books it was love at first sight. Except in the books it was a knight and a princess. Except in the books they were allowed to kiss. Except in the books the knight and princess could get married and live happily ever after. Except in the books the princess never has to explain <em>why</em> the dragon took her. But life isn't a fairytale and David needs to learn that and get over himself.</p><p>He rolls over in bed, grimacing at the pain that shoots down his spine, Les has been sleeping in Sarah's room- something else he feels guilty about- so he has plenty of room to stretch and sprawl out. His gaze is eventually pulled to the curtains blocking out the moon's glow he pulls them slowly so he can just barely see the night sky, the clouds form shadows that hover briefly before gradually drifting away. David wonders if the clouds feel just as moody as him, a bitter laugh rumbles its way out of him before he can help it, his head whips around back to the door of the bedroom cautious to see if he might've woken anyone up. He holds his breath and waits for a moment, the another, and another, until he lets out a shaky sigh content that no one is going to come bursting through the door.</p><p>David returns his attention to the window and almost screams as he comes face to face with Jack Kelly. Speak of the devil. He nearly falls off the bed as he jumps back, a surge of panic washing over him quickly followed by the heat of embarrassment as Jack laughed outside on the fire escape. David scrambled to the window quickly opening it not once thinking about the noise it might have made because after days of hearing nothing- seeing nothing- having nothing but memories to look back on Jack was <em><strong>here. </strong></em>Jack Kelly was standing outside on the fire escape laughing and smiling and acting like there wasn't anything wrong. Acting like David hadn't worried himself sick about what had happened. Acting as if David wasn't wrapped up with bandages still recovering from a near death experience.</p><p>It was a welcome change. "Jack, what are you-what are you doing out so late?" David asks in a hushed whisper suddenly all too aware of their volume, the unspoken words he longed to say almost slipping out before he quickly recovers. <em>What are you doing here?</em> His heart catches in his throat as Jack backs away from the window, did he say something wrong? Is he leaving already? Is the image of David, beaten down and broken, too much for him to handle at the moment? The guilt threatens to consume him as his throat dries brain fumbling for something to say- say something- say anything just don't sit here and-</p><p>"You comin' or what?" Jack asks outside, dropping the normally boisterous volume he carries to match David's whisper. Oh. Oh okay. So Jack wasn't actually leaving. Cool. Cool. Yeah that was cool. David bit back the pain that surged through him as he climbed through the window onto the fire escape, the cold air of the approaching winter nips at his skin with a gentle breeze. As he steps out the first thing that catches his attention- now that he's actually able to see Jack clearly- is that he looks like he hasn't slept worth a damn in awhile.</p><p>"You didn't answer my question." David states as he leans against the railing, he's trying to seem casual and calm but internally he's anything but. Questions quickly rise up it feels like he's physically restraining himself from asking them all at once, he wants to know <em>what</em> Jack is doing here, he wants to know <em>why</em> he's here, he wants to know why he hadn't been here sooner, he wants to know how he's been, he wants to know what kept him away. Was he afraid that David didn't want to see him? Did he think that David needed time alone? All of these questions send him on a downwards spiral, beginning to overthink the situation before him.</p><p>Maybe Jack hated him? But why would Jack hate him? There's nothing that's changed between them, right? The silence that grows between them with every passing second has him thinking otherwise and immediately he starts scrambling for a reason- an explanation- <strong><em>something</em></strong> to give him any semblance as to why Jack hasn't said anything. Had Les said something to put him off? Was it still difficult to see Sarah? Maybe mom and dad had asked him not to come around? David knows that he's dancing around the truth, the unspoken truth between the two of them that weighs him down like an anchor, waves of guilt and panic threaten to drown him. His hands grip the railing in an attempt to give himself some kind of grounding for what he knows is eventually going to happen.</p><p>Jack will play it off like it's nothing, <em>he's been selling extra papers, poker night ran late, turns out it's harder to run a union by himself than it seems. </em>David can hear the excuses already rolling off Jack's tongue before they're even there but the harsh reality hurts more than any part of David's body. Jack hasn't been around because David is gay. That's it. It has to be that. He's certain that it is. Jack is here to tell him that the newsies don't want him around anymore because he's <em>queer</em> and if they're seen with him they'll get a taste of how he feels at the moment. Jack's there to let him know that they can't be friends because why the hell would anyone want to be friends with a <em>fag?</em> A resigned sigh comes from next to him and he braces for what's coming next.</p><p>"Davey...ya ever feel like somethings just callin' out to ya?" Jack speaks suddenly, the question catches David off guard but he realizes that he must be talking about Santa Fe again, his gaze is off staring into the distance as if he tries hard enough he'll be able to see Santa Fe. David is about to spiral off on another tangent of negative thoughts when Jack speaks again, "I always thought I knew what was callin' me. I always thought it was Santa Fe, but it ain't." </p><p>"<em><strong>What</strong></em>?" The words fly out of David's mouth before he can even think suddenly confused as to who the hell was standing next to him because it surely wasn't Jack Kelly. Jack Kelly wouldn't say that Santa Fe wasn't his dream. David knows this because ever since he and Katherine broke up Santa Fe is all he would talk about whenever someone would ask what was next for him, so to say that David was in shock at hearing that Santa Fe wasn't calling to him anymore was an understatement. Beside him Jack laughs, it's almost bitter in a way that makes David immediately regret his sudden outburst, with a small shrug he begins to explain.</p><p>"I started thinkin' the other day, back to what ya said when the strike ended." <em>What does Santa Fe have that New York doesn't?  </em>"An' I realized you was right. Santa Fe ain't got nothin' more than New York. It's got a whole lot less." </p><p>"<em><strong>What</strong></em>?" David sputters again struggling to form a better question, really he's just shocked as to why Jack has begun explaining to him why he has decided to stay in New York indefinitely instead of calling him disgusting, or a disgrace, or something along those lines since that's what he had been expecting out of their conversation. There's another laugh from Jack- this time it sounds almost astonished? As if there's something Jack has to say but he can't or won't, David is uncertain which of the two it is.</p><p>"Santa Fe ain't got the newsies, it ain't got Manhattan, it ain't got <em>you</em>." Jack states firmly, the world feels like it's turning upside down or spinning or like it's been completely pulled out from under him as David's knuckles turn white against the force that he grips the railing with. His heart stops all-together before kicking itself into overdrive and there's words tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them.</p><p>"<em>I'm in love with you.</em>" Oh no. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. David's heart pounds in his chest as he stares at Jack just waiting for his reaction, no matter what it is he knows that this isn't something they can come back from. From here on out their lives have changed. The awkward silence hanging between them seems to be the only answer David needs to here as he swallows dryly, his fingers unlatch themselves from the railing and he begins to fidget with one of his loose bandages to stop them from shaking as his eyes turn towards the ground finding it easier to stave off the tears if he's not looking at Jack. "I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I-I really don't know why I did. Uh if we could just pretend that this never happened that'd be great. You don't have to sell with me, we don't have to talk about it, we don't even have to be friends- I don't need any more pity than I've already got." David stammers off his excuse rapidly as he backs up to the window. Before he can turn around a hand grasps his wrist he flinches without much thought even though he knows that Jack is the one who grabbed him, their eyes meet for a split second and David swears that Jack is going to backhand him for even spea-</p><p>Without much warning Jack's lips crash onto his, passionate and determined just like the newsie himself, he's pulled closer and Jack's hands move from his wrist to his arms holding him in place- which David is thankful for because he's certain that his legs have turned to jelly unable to hold himself up. Teeth scrape against his bottom lip right as they pull away, faces flushed and mouths parted sucking in desperate air. "David Jacobs if ya say one more sad thing about yaself I'm gonna lose my mind." Jack says casually his eyes darting down to David's lips a cheeky grin on his face. "I dunno if it needs to be said but I'm in love with ya too. Have been for awhile." He goes on to admit as though it's something he'd say in every day conversation. </p><p>David isn't certain what to say about that but as his fears melt away he knows that he could care less, "Okay...then let's talk." He manages to get out finally able to relax.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got a Tumblr so come say hi! Lonely-Writer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>